Question: $h(x) = 8x-10$ $h\Big($
Solution: We need to solve an equation with the function's formula $8x-10$ on one side and the given output $62$ on the other side. $\begin{aligned} 8x-10&=62\\\\ 8x&=72\\\\ x&=9\end{aligned}$ Therefore, $h(9)=62$.